Fleurine Hawke
"And do ware that one. She's posh and arrogant, and she fights with ice and blood." Overview Physical Appearance Fleurine takes much-- too much pride in her looks. Even in the most pressing times, she keeps her white hair trimmed and crimped below her heart-shaped jaw. A constant pout, upturned nose, large indigo eyes, and neatly shaped brow complete her spoiled look. Two regretful thorn tattoos in royal blue line her long neck. In stature, she stands at 5'9", making her noticeably taller than her lover Fenris. As a mage, she is not particularly toned, but reasonably able for someone who runs from place to place. An abundance in curvature also aids her wiles and persuasion. She typically tries to use a healing spell after practicing blood magic, but the occasional distraction or knockout in combat has built a layer of noticeable scars around her hands, wrists, and forearms. Also of note, she appears to have a penchant for extravagant robes only in the colors of blue and white. It's unfortunate for a blood mage, and especially to Bodahn who spends his days attempting to fade out the red stains. Constantly outsourcing one's own blood during battle has made Fleurine anemic and, by extension, pale, sickly, and tired with blue lips and dark circles. Of course, it is not something she can bear to publicly reveal (both out of personal shame and to charm others), so she instead makes sure never to be seen without a full face of makeup and boosts her appearance in whatever other ways she can. Personality (In game: Primarily sarcastic, occasionally aggressive options.) Hawke has learned to have a sharp tongue in her time spent with two siblings, and she will use it to her advantage if charm or threats cannot win her way. Any time a comment genuinely offends her, she will attempt to deflect it with humor or a petty jab at the other party. Despite her actions, Fleurine is generally considered warm and charismatic by her companions and even strangers who know of her reputation in Kirkwall-- as long as they have not wronged her in some way, though some may argue that this because most of the people who don't ''care for her are no longer alive. Even still, those who ''have ''had the misfortune of brushing her the wrong way know it takes very little to turn her cold and bitter. This deflates somewhat after Act III. Her title as the Champion brings respect, but her life's tragedies become much more public to the point that people are afraid to approach her. The most standout of her qualities is, as anyone would say, her "almost Orlesian" extravagance. She seemingly waits for an applause after everything she does, no matter how simple. Some see it as part of her strong image or persona, but the majority, often her opponents, find it insufferable and self-indulgent. Where her values stand is hazy. It would appear that she only cares for simple pleasures: luxury, power, and a multitude of partners. She fights for the liberation of magi, but does she burn with a sincere care for her people? Or is it only to ensure nothing keeps her from her own wants? Truly, these traits, whether they be vices or virtues, are mainly both the product of a desire for love and attention and a cry for help and someone to simply ''stop her. Sensualism and blood magic, she knows, are a dark and uncertain path to travel, but she grasps onto them anyway with a sense of need and a fear of what will be left when she lets go. 'Talents and Skills' Hawke, before resorting to combat, likes to break the morale of her enemies with very cruel and personal jabs if she can. Charming her way out of difficult situations may work, though less often, as well. She also may take the "Isabela route" as some might call it. The first sort of magic she learned to cast was in the elemental tree. More specifically, cold or winter magic which she uses to date. "Masters of this school of magic summon cold that bites deeper than the cruelest winter. Their icy spells slow and weaken enemies." -- Winter Tree, Dragon Age: Inquisition. Most of note, she is a practicing blood mage. She first delved into such a practice from Malcolm Hawke, who had been forced and threatened into using it by the Grey Wardens. Even though he warned and actively condemned Fleurine and Bethany from using it, she reached an age of desperation and fear for her own safety which had her take up study from his own hidden tomes. Fleurine also has some knowledge of force magic, though less developed, to strand and draw enemies away from her and compensate for a lack of healing magic. She knows enough of healing to seal her self-inflicted scars from blood magic but cannot tend to major wounds. Biography History Despite everything she might have you believe-- a heavenly and spoiled upbringing in a wealthy estate, most likely, Hawke spent her childhood near poverty-stricken, traveling with her parents and living in many cottages and farmhouses across Ferelden. Her underprivileged history is one of many sources of her pompous behavior later in life. She was perfectly content as an only child, so when her two siblings came about, it was immediately met with some jealously and disapproval, though she eventually came to love them both. In-game Prologue The Destruction of Lothering Act 1 A Business Discussion ' Act of Mercy' ' A Friend in the Guard' ' A New Home?' ' Blackpowder Promise' ' Enemies Among Us' ' Friends in Low Places' ' Long Way Home' ' Shepherding Wolves' ' The Deep Roads Expedition' ' Tranquility' ' Wayward Son' Act 2 All That Remains ' Blackpowder Courtesy' ' Demands of the Qun' ' Finding Home' ' Following the Qun' ' Offered and Lost' ' Prime Suspect' ' Profit and Loss' ' To Catch a Thief' Act 3 Best Served Cold ' On the Loose' ' Showdown' ' The Last Straw' Legacy Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Fenris Varric ''' A "left hand" of sorts. '''Aveline A "right hand" of sorts. Merrill ' '''Anders ' '''Sebastian Carver ' '''Isabela ' 'Bethany ' 'Leandra ' 'Gamlen ' '''Malcolm Dog The Hawke children bickered for hours over what to name their family Mabari the day they took him in. Carver insisted on the name "Carver Junior" which was finally agreed on by young Fleurine and Bethany who insisted, "It's a perfect name. They look alike, and he's just as smelly!" Asanna Lavellan Miscellaneous Quirks * Even years after the events of Dragon Age II and the last time she saw him, Fleurine will mutter (or yell, situationally), "Dammit, Anders!" as a catch-all expression of her frustration. * While working with the Inquisition, she spotted Solas's paintings and attempted to commission him to paint nude murals of herself over all her walls. He declined. Heartily. Banter Tarot Cards All of Fleurine's tarots have a theme of being grand and whimsical (though often with hidden qualities) and having an overarching "heavenly" quality, representative of her image and the woman behind it. Empress The Empress represents love, femininity, beauty, and luxury, representative of Fleurine's relative purity before and during Act I. She is curvacious, surrounded by beauty, and adorned in rich silks and velvets. Fleurine, at this time, merely dabbled in blood magic, and only in ways that harmed herself. She was sensual and appreciated fine things, but not to the point of gluttony. Then, to cope and ensure her safety, she inched closer and closer to hedonism, leading her to embody the Nine of Pentacles. Nine of Pentacles ''' The Nine of Pentacles (or Nine of Coins) is luxury, self-sufficiency, and culmination, a representative of Act II Fleurine capturing and feeding her desires. Fleurine grows ever more pompous and confident, and she uses her accomplishments as warrents to do as she pleases. She pampers and indulges herself daily as distraction from the horrors surrounding her. Her apparent refined poise and grace hides confusion and doubt., and she diminished until Act III where she assumed the Seven of Cups. '''Seven of Cups In Act III, Fleurine has come to nearly worship ''the material world, thus becoming the Seven of Cups. It represents fantasy, illusion, wishful thinking, choices, imagination, and temptation. She has become obsessed with ideals and illusions as a coping mechanism for her own reality. She hides from her very nature for the sake of being self content; Desire Demons are an incredible threat. Frightful things, even those that do not actively present themselves as good, can draw Fleurine in if she simply ''wills ''them as gifts. '''Age' Timeline (Writer's resource) * 9:8 Dragon: Birth. * 9:9 Dragon: 1. * 9:10 Dragon: 2. * 9:11 Dragon: 3. * 9:12 Dragon: 4. * 9:13 Dragon: 5. * 9:14 Dragon: 6. * 9:15 Dragon: 7. * 9:16 Dragon: 8. * 9:17 Dragon: 9. * 9:18 Dragon: 10. * 9:19 Dragon: 11. * 9:20 Dragon: 12. * 9:21 Dragon: 13. * 9:22 Dragon: 14. * 9:23 Dragon: 15. * 9:24 Dragon: 16. * 9:25 Dragon: 17. * 9:26 Dragon: 18. * 9:27 Dragon: 19. * 9:28 Dragon: 20. * 9:29 Dragon: 21. * 9:30 Dragon: 22. 2! * 9:31 Dragon: 23. * 9:32 Dragon: 24. * 9:33 Dragon: 25. * 9:34 Dragon: 26. * 9:35 Dragon: 27. * 9:36 Dragon: 28. * 9:37 Dragon: 29. * 9:38 Dragon: 30. * 9:39 Dragon: 31. * 9:40 Dragon: 32. Inquisition! * 9:41 Dragon: 33. * 9:42 Dragon: 34. * 9:43 Dragon: 35. * 9:44 Dragon: 36. Trespasser! 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: # Varric and Aveline, left and right hands of the Champion # "Going steady" - romantic frustration (Fenris) Reddit Writing prompt Threads: # All that she wanted # Bodahn's eyes Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): # Tarot card source Gallery Screenshot20180203001111746.jpg|"I want to be a dragon!" Screenshot20180304012023513.jpg|"TAKE ME" Screenshot20180304012444099.jpg|"I'm sickly and horrifying under this makeup" Category:Fenris Romance Category:Radpraxis Category:Hawke Category:Force Mage Category:Blood Mage Category:Mage Category:Human